The present disclosure relates to friction transmission belts and methods for fabricating the friction transmission belts, and belt transmission systems.
It is well known to use friction transmission belts, such as a V-ribbed belt and a V belt, as a means for transmitting rotational power of an engine and a motor. It is also well known that when the friction transmission belt gets wet during its running, a so-called stick-slip phenomenon occurs on a pulley, and that noise is caused by the stick-slip phenomenon. Various measures have been taken to reduce such noise.
For example, Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2009-533606 discloses a V-ribbed belt with its V-ribbed surface coated with a low molecular-weight polyethylene resin film which contains fluorine particles.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-101489 discloses a V-ribbed belt in which a V-ribbed surface coated with a cover such as woven fabric is covered with a barrier layer made of a thermoplastic material, and at least the cover on a flank is partially incorporated in part of the thickness of the barrier layer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-122187 discloses a V-ribbed belt in which a V-ribbed surface is coated with woven fabric, etc., and a thermoplastic resin layer is provided between a belt body and the woven fabric.